


Kingdom of Fate

by Doncella_Celestial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doncella_Celestial/pseuds/Doncella_Celestial
Summary: Despues de despertar en un mundo desconocido la ultima Master de la humanidad Se une al joven eligido de la Keyblade Mientras Ambos Rrecoren los mundos buscando a sus Compañero y Servants





	Kingdom of Fate

**_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo se dice que todo el mundo vivía bajo una calidad luz._ **

**_Esta luz era llamado kingdom hearts y su guardián era una arma legendaria llamado Llave Espada_ **

**_Y aquello que poseyeron tal arma se propusieron a ser los guardines de kingdom hearts_ **

**_Y de su luz._ **

**_Pero la codicia lleno el corazón de los portadores y una horrible guerra estallo la oscuridad_ **

**_Consumió todo a su paso y kingdom hearts y el mundo quedo sumergido en las tinieblas_ **

**_Pero se dice que la luz del corazón de los niños no se extinguió y gracias a ellos pudieron_ **

**_Reconstruir el mundo pero ahora todos los mundos estaban separados y no contratarse._ **

Todo se encontraba oscuro su cabeza se sentía pesada pero su cama se sentía muy calidad y olía tan bien a……. hierbas (¿) espera en chaldea no había hierva como tal a menos que los caster estuvieran preparando pociones.

De algún modo se obligo a si misma a poder recobrar el sentido y vio que estaba es una especie de jardín, ¿dentro de un palacio? Estaba segura de que este no era camelot el estilo arquitectónico era similar y a la vez muy diferente. Tampoco era el de Elizabeth más que todo por los brillantes colores

Pude notar que mash estaba a mi lado vestida con su atuendo de batalla también estaba dormida, oh genial en qué tipo de lio me habré metido esta vez, espero que no sea otro concierto de Elizabeth o algún ataque de la heroína misteriosa x o algo más raro si eso es posible.

-mash, mash, pequeña berenjena despierta. Dije mientras trataba de hacer que mi kohai recuperar la conciencia, era extraño pero a diferencia de otras singularidades no me daba una mala espina pero sentía que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Ritsuka senpai…. Dijo la joven mientras lograba recuperar la conciencia. ¿Dónde estamos? dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía el paisaje casi parecía sacado de una fantasía.

Antes de que ritsuka tuviera tiempo de responder la guardia del castillo había aparecido, solo para encontrarnos a un perro un pato y un ratón (¿) bien esto sin duda era raro. 

Paso más de una semana y ritsuka había aprendido varias cosas

1.- existe una multiverso parece que no solo es algo de las películas de superhéroes y comics

2.- la luz y la oscuridad son fuerzas vitales y mantienen el equilibro de este universo

3.- el corazón es la parte más vital de la vida y no solo porque es el órgano principal que bombea sangre si no porque es la fuerza que impulsa a la vida y si la oscuridad era capaz de alcanza… pues cosas muy muy malas pasarían

4.- el resto de este multiverso tiene mas formas de magia… dios si la asociacion de magos se enterara seguro les daría un infarto… y pagaría por ver eso. (Nadie estaba seguro pero ritsuka parecía tener un enorme rencor contra estos ‘’magos’’ y el sentimiento era mutuo pues por lo que se sabía ellos también la odiaban)

Un nuevo día comenzó y ritsuka se preparó para un nuevo día en el castillo, después cambiarse y desayunar tenía la intención de hablar con el rey, realmente agradecía su hospitalidad y lo amables que habían sido pero debía de irse no estaba segura de como pues según lo que le habían explicado los mundos se encuentran protegidos por una barrera que les impedia tener conctato entre ellos, pero debía haber un modo.

Después del primer día ritsuka intentó sin éxito conectar con chalea pero fue en vano tampoco encontró nada sobre su hermano, hakuno o ayaka y eso le empezó a preocupar mucho así como también el resto de servants y personal que Vivian en chaldea, estarían bien? Estarían preocupado?

Por qué solo ella y mash habían terminado aquí? Esto era demasiado raro. Cuando llego a las puertas de la oficina del rey noto que Donald el mago de la corte ya se encontraba adentro seguro para darles sus saludos matutinos.

-Buenos días Donald, buenos días su Majest- dijo cuándo Donal soltó un grito ensordecedor y me di cuenta de por qué? , el rey no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar que paso el mago del corte salió corriendo a toda prisa con dirección a los jardines, mi instinto me decía que venía sin duda algo muy muy grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos al fin lo hice... la curentena finalmente me obligo a escribir esta historia que tenia dis rondando en mi mente, espero poder contar con su apoyo y esperemos que logre escribir mas pronto


End file.
